Canción del Recuerdo
by Nyx du Verseau
Summary: Recuerda... recuerda... una canción que te haga recordar Camus x Milo


_Canción del Recuerdo  
**Con un nudo en la garganta  
Con el alma hecha pedazos  
Solo quisiera decirte  
No te he olvidado**_

__

El Santuario ateniense... las doce casas... imponentes como siempre... misteriosas... y peligrosamente atractivas... pero... hay un corazon triste en medio de tanta majestuosidad... el escorpion celeste... esta triste... ... decepcionado... y totalmente solo...

Camus de Acuario... como te extraño amor... mira que me dejaste con un hilo de vida... mi corazon ya no sabe que sentir... ya no sabe que hacer si ti... sin tus ojos frios... sintus labios de pasión y tu piel de tentación... Camus... MI Camus,...

_**Ha pasado tanto tiempo  
desde el dia aquel  
que te fuiste de mi vida  
y no supe entender**_

Mi amor... mi lindo y helido amor ... desde ese maldito dia que te fuiste... no se que paso... ¿qué hice mal?... no te engañé... no te menti... deje todo lo que yo era... olvide mis instintos dentro de tur brazos y entre tus sabanas de seda... enterre a Milo... a aquel que veia a alguien y comenzaba la danza de la seducción... Camus... por ti... por ti... deje todo lo que era... deje mi sonrisa... para solo regalártela a ti... ¿qué hice mal?...

_**  
yo no se si fue mi culpa  
o en que cosa te hice daño  
solo quisiera decirte  
cuanto te extraño**_

A pesar de que es verano Camus... a pesar de eso... siento el frio... siento el frio de tus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo... enfriando mi alma... congelando mi corazon junto al tuyo... deje que lo hicieras por que te amo y te extraño... pero Camus... ¿valio la pena enamorame de ti... valio la pena... dejarte ser mi dueño de todo lo que fui?¡... la verdad no lo se... y ya no me importa saberlo ya no... camus... te has llebado lo ultimo que me quedaba y a mi... me dejaste completamente vacio... me dejaste... sin ti... y de paso... sin mi...

_**que mi vida ya no es vida  
desde que no estas  
solo vivo en el recuerdo  
y en la soledad**_

Camus... ¿qué fue lo que hicieste conmigo que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti... en tus ojos frios y en tu piel sedosa...? . que has hecho con lo que era antes de entrar en tu cama?... donde dejaste a aquel seductor que se encantaba por probar una cama diferente cada noche?... no se que has hecho con esa persona Camie... pero a qui lo que quedo... en logar de ser yo... es tu sombra... tu maldita sombra que no me deja volver a enamorarme... te largaste a Siberia a disque entrenar a tu alumno... diciéndome que ya no me amabas ... que te provocaba asco... ¿por qué Camus... por que?...

_**tengo ganas de volver a enamorarme  
pero siempre tu recuerdo me lo impide  
tengo ganas de hacer el amor con alguien  
y el fantasma de tu cuerpo me persigue**_

Camus... Camus de Acuario... Maldito frances... ya deja en paz... dejame ser el Milo de antes... dejame volver a ser el cazador nocturno que fui... a ser aquel que asechaba a su preza para después deborarla con gusto revolcándose en una cama nueva cada noche... que desde que vi tus ojos... esos frios ojos... ese cazador... ese depredador... ese Milo... se desvanecio como polvo en el aire... Mierda! Ya deja en paz... llevate tu recuerdo... llevate tu fantasma... ya... dejame Camus... ya...

_**Tengo ganas de volver a enamorarme  
de entregar mi cuerpo entero  
pero tu recuerdo viene a molestarme  
y me susurra en el oido "aun te quiero"**_

Tengo ganas de volver a ser el de antes... a devorar mis presas con esa pasion que tenia... con esa hamre ue me caracterizaba... mirame! Ahora estoy desgastado... ojeroso... ya no me arreglo... deje de ser vanidoso... y todo... todo por tu maldito amor... por enamorarme de un pedazo de hielo que pense que me iba a querer... siquiera a querer... aunque sea... un poco... pero... tienes un corazon hecho de hielo... no... mas bien... no tienes corazon... veo que el sobre nombre del Sr. Del Hielo te sienta muy bien... veo que es tu mejor nombre Camus... es lo mejor que te hubieran puesto... Camus de Acuario... como me gustaría odiarte... y cuando te tuviera enfrente destazarte con mis Ahujas Escarlatas... pero... aun te amo... y se que si llegaras a ponerte frente de mi... volveria a caer ... como un vil idiota... como un simple enamorado...

_Una lagrima surco el rostro el el escorpion... sabiendo de que nadie la veria... o por lo menos ya ni le importaba... ya que Camus... se habia llebado todo ... todo de Milo... a Siberia... solo dejándole dolor... soledad... amargura... y una necesidad enfermiza... que lo estaban volviendo loco... loco de amor... loco por Camus... SU Camus..._


End file.
